Bronk Stone
| romaji name = Takeda Tetsuo | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 13 | deck = | japanese voice = | related pages = * Tetsuo's D-Board * Tetsuo's D-Pad }} Tetsuo Takeda is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is one of Yuma Tsukumo's friends and is a skilled duelist who attends the same school as Yuma, Ryoga and Kotori. Design Tetsuo's design is quite unique as he is drawn in a completely different way to the other characters within ZEXAL. He's usually seen wearing a cap backwards with his hair sticking out of the front and sides. When in his school attire, he sports a red and white shirt, with a red tie and blue pants strapped with black suspenders which feature round, metal orbs. When in his casual attire, he wears an orange t-shirt with a smiley face on which reveals the bottom of his stomach, much like his school attire does. Personality Tetsuo is quite a competitive and adamant person who takes pleasure in other people's embarrassment, even if it is his own friends much like the times when he makes Yuma get worked up and challenge events which he can't win, which ends up in Tetsuo and the other classmates laughing. He is also a strong-willed person who doesn't like to show his emotions, like when he obtained the broken piece of Yuma's pendant and said he just "came across it" when Ryoga had clearly kicked it into a small forest near their school. Biography Tetsuo is one of Yuma's classmates who was first seen when he and Yuma were racing to school, when they proceeded to run down a flight of stairs, he kicked a Cleanbot which caused it to spin into Yuma's path causing him to hit and drop his belongings, including his deck which caused the Cleanbot's to go rampant in order to clean his deck up calling it various names including trash in the process which caused Yuma to scream in annoyance. He was then later seen when Yuma and Kotori were walking around the duel field. Kotori spotted Tetsuo dueling which caused both of them to run to see the duel just in time for Tetsuo to lose to Ryoga when he attacked directly with Aero Shark. Tetsuo's deck was then taken by Ryoga who stated that Tetsuo bet it, although it turns out that Ryoga and his goons kept on saying that Tetsuo was weak for not agreeing with it at first which caused his arrogance to get the better of him. He then held Yuma back from hitting Shark when he broke his pendant. After the events of his duel, he observed Yuma's personality change which went from happy and exciting to sad as he felt lost without his pendant which caused him to go and find it. After giving Yuma his pendant back, he managed to get Yuma reved up enough to have confidence in himself in his duel against Ryoga the next day. He then attended Yuma and Ryoga's duel, rooting for Yuma to win and was surprised at the amateur mistakes that Yuma made throughout such as declaring the type of his set card. He was also surprised at when Ryoga summoned No. 17 Revise Dragon. Decks Anime None of Tetsuo's cards have been seen yet, but it is known that he duels as he was seen dueling Ryoga and he mentioned that he has beaten Yuma "many times". His deck was taken by Shark. Manga Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters